The beautiful spa
by KisnW
Summary: Heavy adult content ahead! The crew gets a surprise reward from Allen and all head to a spa for a day. Here they relax and treat themselves to long ignored needs.


DISCLAIMER:

I do not own any characters in this story. This is only fan-made work done in my free time. I make no claim to ownership of anything in regards to the characters or their lives in this story. I just mixed and matched some feelings, interests and time.

This is an adult work containing homoerotic content.

I really like these two characters. I do not know if I would ever go this far with them again though. I just don't think it is necessary at all and they are just too damn cute for this I guess. The differences in their personalities is so stark and amusing, if there was a sitcom between them on TV, of just living daily life I would watch. It could be anything from them figuring out who would walk the dog, I don't care. They're just fun when together.

Allen surprised Shion and crew with a night of spa service as reward for completing the arduous task of repairing the Elsa, their intergalactic transport vehicle. The spa was theirs for the night and following day. The only staff present were two realians and two robots. But you wouldn't know they were around without actively seeking them out. The illusion of a spa being yours and only yours was expertly crafted here.

"Oh, how nice." Shion chimed as she walked into the bathhouse. MOMO the smallest, a girl with pink hair and amber eyes giggled as she stripped and dived into the steaming water. Jr., the smallest male of the group whooped from behind and joined her. He looked around twelve years old thanks to a defect in growth to help stifle his abilities. In truth he was developed as a twenty seven year old. He was a weapon, a "Designer Child". Also known as a "URTV" and had many names, "Jr.", "Rubedo", "URTV 666", "Little master". All of these names were not just aliases, they were labels of the many duties of this little red headed bad-ass. The others entered after them with less fanfare.

They all scattered in the water, picking desired spots while they soaked nude and relaxed in the dimly lit bath. The orange tinted room was a bit overwhelming to the eyes at first. Chaos Looked around with his soft and serious eyes. He closed them, took a deep breath then dove under. He submerged just down to the scalp, soaking his face in the hot water. His silver hair floated above awkwardly. He remained submerged for an impressive seventy seconds.

During the last twenty seconds of Chaos' dive, Jr watched his hair floating about and hummed an ominous tune:

"Da-dun." everyone listened curiously as he gestured toward Chaos' hair

"Da-dun da-dun da-dun". The pool erupted into fits of giggles as Chaos took a step forward prompting Jr. to shriek in pretend fright, "it's coming right for us!" chaos resurfaced then looked around.

"Jr! That's such an ancient tune." MOMO said.

"But it was funny."

"Huh? What is it?" Chaos asked. The group turned and smiled at him as he wiped his face.

"Oh, Jr. was just making fun of your hair in the water." Shion said.

"Is that so? Bully." he teased as Jr. approached. When he reached Chaos across the large pool, he ran fingers through his friends hair. Chaos closed his eyes, smirking lightly at the sensation. Jr's. nails were a little long but scraped his scalp gently. It felt good.

"You like that, don't ya?" Jr. teased and scratched some more as if chaos was a puppy.

"Mm... Yeah." Chaos sighed then poked the URTV in the ribs, making him squirm. He then swam toward MOMO.

Allen and Shion stood close and merely took in their surroundings, enjoying the groups lively playful attitude.

"Aww, running to MOMO and leaving your best buddy alone?" Jr. said.

"Oh, don't be jealous Jr." MOMO smiled. He swam their way. Once Jr. reached the two, MOMO kissed his forehead. "Oh you do love me."

After some time, the water became uncomfortably warm. One by one the members got out. MOMO was the first to leave, followed by Jr. He had a built yet slim figure. His deceivingly young looks was quite an attraction, as was MOMO's. They wore their youth gracefully but Jr was far more likely to flaunt his appearance than any of the others. A feisty one with the nickname "Little Master" for good reason. He wrapped up in a towel, carrying his clothes to a room.

The rooms were well equipped for anything desired. Each room was built like a mini-home: A sink and kitchen sat in one area. A bathroom stall occupied another spot. A large bed with potted plants standing watch on the sides decorated the far back center of the room. Soft light shone from a round ceiling lamp. It was indeed a spacious and luxurious place.

Jr. walked into the room. His damp feet kissed the ground with loud smacks. He dried off as best he could beginning with his feet, annoyed by the moisture and turned to a counter naked. He picked up a peach from a fruit bowl.

"Hmm..." he stared at it for a second, noticing the flesh curling inward at the top to a single point like...like...

"A plump butt." Yes, he remembered now. Chaos! There have been moments when they were out, if Jr. was behind chaos he couldn't help but notice the taller darker boy's rear proudly pushing out his white pants. Yes, they were rather full for a teen boy. A mysterious, silver haired tanned skin boy with a rough voice.

Jr.'s cheeks overflowed with saliva as he bit into the peach. His penis throbbed and sprung to life. Chaos tapped Jr. on the shoulder. "Ah!" Jr. jumped and almost dropped the peach. He turned to face his friend, swallowed. His erection pointed at chaos like an excited boy spotting a Christmas gift. Chaos noticed but did not openly acknowledge it.

"Oh! Um... hi there."

"Hey." chaos walked past him with a smile, always looking with kind eyes. He made his way to the bed.

"You do know I can read thoughts, yes?" chaos said.

"Yeah, you're a seraph. I know. Um..." Jr. just caught it, "Oh! Uh...well there's no point in hiding it, eh buddy?" he chuckled nervously. Wondering about how chaos would handle the attraction.

Chaos lied belly down on the large foam bed and stretched out, turning with a smile to his smaller friend. "No. No point in hiding at all. I'm right here."

"Wow, are you sure?" Jr. asked in surprise.

"Man, you're so good at keeping secrets. I always forget how little I know about you." Jr. added.

"Then come on over and... learn something else." Chaos grinned with a deviancy that poorly suited his personality.

Jr. didn't care. He hurriedly walked over. His penis wagged and drooled clear fluid as he walked. A trail followed him from the counter to the bed. Chaos bent a leg, waving a foot in the air, causing one cheek to perk up more.

"Oh man, oh man..." Jr. could hardly contain himself as he crawled onto his friend. He rested his penis on the inviting butt then kissed the waving foot. Jr. began using the leaking cum as natural lubricant to slick up his partner's crevice. He moved the head of his penis along the crack. Chaos giggled, otherwise remaining quiet. Jr. knelt and added more lubricant by kissing his friends cheeks and licking around the opening. As overcome with lust as he was, care would not be forgotten during the deed. He finally pressed his penis toward the entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked once more.

"Let's do it." Chaos smiled, then got up on all fours and pushed himself up onto Jr's. Member.

Chaos slid down with ease.

"Ah! Like penetrating a big thick pillow." Jr. sighed then wrapped his arms around chaos and began to move slowly. From shallow to deep, out to the edge then deep again. He sped up his thrusts, all the while his cock drooled. When the activity became strenuous, Jr. rested his head momentarily on his friends back, exhaling hot breath that ran across the bronze skin below him. Chaos only grunted a few times. These grunts changed to otherworldly moans and hums. His voice chimed through the room like a low choir at a temple. Just one of the many reminders that chaos was more than what he appeared to be.

"Just keep the rhythm..." chaos said encouragingly.

"You bet" Jr replied between pants. His penis had drooled too much, excited by chaos climbing onto the bed. Jr. desired chaos for a long while but he had not realized the level of his appetite until now. It was going to be a long way before reaching climax thanks to his premature pop.

Jr. slid nails down his buddy's back with romantic intent. Fingers worshiped neat soft skin that stretched across a slender solid back. The curves were intoxicating to the eyes, simply beautiful, desirable. Shivers ran through chaos' blood as the scratches rained down like cold rain. He panted more as his cock drooled on the sheets below. He straightened his arms and arched his back like a cat.

"Come on..." chaos muttered. Jr. pounded his buddy confidently. Their balls wiggled, tickled by their own weight against the pull of gravity. It was a much welcome sensation. Jr. straightened and pulled out. He reached and jerked chaos to climax. Ropes and ropes of semen splattered on the bed harshly, as if ejecting from a squirt gun. Jr. too managed to reach a desired end and he fell to the side.

They lay together as their bodies stabilized. Jr. turned to get cozy acting as the little spoon next to chaos. He giggled to himself.

"What is it?" chaos asked curiously.

"I just fucked an angel."

"Oh, you!" chaos grabbed and tickled him

"Ha no no!" Jr. squealed.

The silver haired angel rested on an elbow admiring his sleeping friend. He sighed with love, nuzzled the soft red hair with his nose, inhaling. His left arm slithered over Jr's chest. He hugged tight as if trying to fuse with him. This would not last. Only he would go beyond this moment. It was always like that. Chaos has learned to avoid prolonged moments of love. No, he always lived in many ways beyond the lives of those around him. An angel with a purpose too frightening to speak of. Yes, he would always carry a burden. The secret to his sorrowful smiles.

"Embrace the nature of this universe, the reasons for being no longer are of great concern. You make your own meaning." Chaos has learned to walk with the indifferent energies of God. It was how it must be. But for now, for another moment and for another time he is given the chance to dive into a pool of love. So he swims with Rubedo. And the night will pass as Jr. will pass. But the experience itself wont easily slip away.

Chaos understood his purpose. But he had some downtime. And he would seize this moment. As would anyone with the freedom to do so.


End file.
